The Adventures Are Over, Aren't They?
by hieislave
Summary: What happens to the Sanzo party after they have defeated Gyumaoh? Will they split up never to meet again? Or will there paths cross once more?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: See Ya Later!

Disclaimer: I do not out Saiyuki Reload

It has been four years since all of the youkai have returned to normal. After they had stopped Gyumaoh from being resurrected, they split up and went there separate ways. Sanzo went back to the temple; Gojyo went back to his home, Cho went to the orphanage where he use to live; and Goku decided to train in the jungle.

For a few days, each of them was happy that it was finally over. One day, Sanzo got a call from a village that was a few days away. They wanted him to come by and check out some of the youkai in the village.

Even though they had stopped Gyumaoh from coming back, some of the youkai were still demonic. So villagers have been calling upon the Sanzo priest to come and do a type of exorcism on them. When Sanzo arrived at the village, everyone was there to greet him.

They took Sanzo to the Mayor's house and threw him a banquet. After he ate his fill, they took him to where one of the youkai was. He was in a restaurant across the street from the mayor's house.

When they stopped behind a young man cloths that had been torn in places and had messed up, medium long, brown hair. Sanzo thought that there was something very familiar about him. Then he looked at all of the food on the table.

A sweat drop appeared on his forehead as he sighed. Then he said, "It's been a while Goku." The young youkai stopped eating.

He slowly turned around to see Sanzo standing behind him. He dropped the food that he had in his hands and hugged Sanzo happily. "What bring you here Sanzo?" asked Goku still hugging him.

Sanzo was starting to get annoyed and pushed Goku away from him. "Duty as usual. I was suppose to exorcise some youkai, but I guess it was just you." said Sanzo. Goku pointed at himself and asked, "So I was one of the youkai?"

"That's what I just said!" shouted Sanzo in a more annoyed voice. "There are two other youkai here." said the mayor. "Why do I have a feeling that I already know who they are." said Sanzo.

"Shall we move on to the next one then?" asked the mayor. Sanzo didn't say anything, but the mayor started out the door. "Hey Sanzo, mind if I tag along?" asked Goku.

"Do whatever you want to." said Sanzo. Sanzo and Goku caught up to the mayor. He had stopped at a bar.

As they entered, Sanzo saw someone else familiar. He had long, shoulder length hair that was red. Sanzo stopped dead in his tracks when they pointed him out.

He was currently in a drinking game. It was three two one, but two of the men were already passed out. The one that was still playing was on the verge of passing out himself.

"There is no FUCKING way." said Sanzo even more annoyed. Goku ran over to him and jumped on the seat beside him. The man he was going against had just passed out as Goku did so.

The man was laughing as he claimed his rewards. He jumped when he noticed that Goku was beside him. Them a smile came across his face as he grabbed hold around Goku's neck, and then he gave him a noogie.

Goku got free from his grip and rubbed his head. When Gojyo turned around, he noticed that Sanzo was standing behind him. Before Gojyo could say anything, Sanzo had stuck a talisman onto his forehead.

Sanzo had already begun the chant. When he opened his eyes and put his hands back to his side, the talisman had caught on fire. Gojyo quickly tore off the talisman and threw it to the ground so that he could stomp it out.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR YA DAME PRIEST!" yelled the drunken Gojyo. "Can't be too careful today, and besides that. When have I ever needed a reason for my actions you DAME STUPID KAPPA?" said Sanzo. The two of them started to get in a fight like always, but then a white dragon came and landed on Sanzo's shoulder.

He looked over at it and immediately knew what it meant, and sure enough. Cho came running in looking for Hakuryu. As usual he was smiling as he always did

He waved cheerfully to the group and stopped beside Sanzo. "Well, it looks like the party is back together again." said Sanzo. "You know all of them?" asked the mayor.

"Well, we use to be the most popular party of four. If you can recall the Sanzo party that is." said Cho with a smile. Everyone could believe what they just heard and gasped. "It's been four long years and people still act the same way when they hear our names." said the drunken Gojyo. "Yup, seems like we were never apart now." said Goku.

To Be Continued…

A.N.: I do hope that you enjoy my newest fan fiction. Please review when you have finished reading the chapters and let me now what you think. Who knows, it may help inspire me to write more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where'd That Come From?

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki Reload.

Gojyo finally passed out from all the liquor that he had drunk. Goku held him up until Cho came over and help support his weight. They moved him to an inn where they spent the night.

When they woke up, they went outside to find mounds of food and presents. The villagers were waiting anxiously outside. As they stepped out of the inn, the villagers cheered for them.

"I knew this would happen again one of these days." said Sanzo in an annoyed tone. "Ha ha ha! I guess I shouldn't have said that huh." said Cho in a cheerful voice. "Are we going to do the same thing as always?" asked Goku.

"Yup." said Gojyo. Goku jumped onto the roof and ran across them. He knocked down one of the old abandoned houses, then ran towards Hakuryu, who was now in the form of a green jeep.

The villagers looked towards the sound of the now fallen house. Gojyo used his shakujou to gather up the gifts, and started to run with Sanzo towards where Hakuryu was waiting. Cho quickly, yet neatly, wrote a note and let it fall onto the ground.

When he reached Hakuryu, the others were already situated in their usual seats. Cho got behind the wheel and started to drive off when to villagers found the note. They knew what had happened where they had heard of the kind of situations happing in other villages.

As Cho continue to drive, they really didn't say much as they headed back towards the temple. Goku started to eat the food, as did Gojyo. While Sanzo started to smoke his cigarettes and look out at the scenery.

When they reached the temple, Goku had eaten most of the food. Gojyo had fallen asleep, and Sanzo was still smoking his cigarettes. The monks were surprised to see all of them together.

Some of the monks came over and greeted them, while the others continued with there chores. While Sanzo was at the temple, he had to keep his head gear on (the golden crown and cloth thing. I didn't know what to call it). Goku ran around energetically as always.

Gojyo chased him around every time Goku took the last egg roll. Cho took it upon himself to keep them as behaved as he could. So he always cooked more for cases such as these.

Sanzo stayed in his room most of the time studying up on his purification chants. It was almost as if nothing had happened at all. Except that now, they would return to the temple when they were finished with a job.

One day, when they were driving through the mountains, a group of youkai surrounded them. "Well, this was unexpected." said Cho with a smile. "Let's just kill them quickly so that we can move on." said Sanzo.

"Don't you think we should get some info out of them first?" asked Gojyo. "Why, it's not like they ever tell us what we want to know anyway." said Goku. "He he! There is one way, but it involves extreme amounts of pain and torture. All's we have to do is tear them limb by limb until they scream." said Cho with a most pleasant smile.

Gojyo, Goku, and even Sanzo couldn't believe what Cho had just said, and with such a sweet smile nonetheless. "I hate when you get like that. I never can tell if your kidding or not." said Goku. "Remind me never to piss you off, ok" said Gojyo.

Cho laughed a bit as he prepared to fight. "Uh, you were kidding right?" asked Sanzo. "No, not really. Why?" said Cho.

The party looked away from him and didn't say another word. A flamethrower of immense power was coming from above them. Cho quickly made a barrier around all of them.

"Wow, that was too close. I'm to beautiful to die yet." said Gojyo. Everyone ignored Gojyo little remark. "Let's just hurry up and finish this. I'm Hungry!" said Goku.

"There probably won't be anything left once the flamethrower stops." said Sanzo. Gojyo looked over at Cho. Even though he was smiling sweetly, Gojyo knew that he had to be under a lot of pain.

They all knew that this was hurting him greatly, but he would never show it on his face. He kept up the chi barrier until it stopped. Gojyo had his arms out ready to catch him when he fell.

As he had predicted, Cho fell right into his arms. All of the youkai were burned to a crisp too. They looked around to see who, or what, the flamethrower had come from.

To Be Continued…

A.N.- Chapter two is now complete. I didn't know where it was going at first, but then every thing turned out pretty good I think. Well, I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Until then, keep those reviews coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: How Is He Doctor?

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki.

When they saw no one around, they asked Hakuryu to transform into a jeep once again. Gojyo sat Cho in the back with Goku, and then hopped into the drivers seat. He drove quickly to the nearest town.

Which was about a two-day drive. Everyone was starting to get really worried that Cho wouldn't awaken, even though none of them showed it. When they finally reached the town, it was almost noon.

The streets were pact with people who were running errands for this and that. Everyone stopped as they saw the green jeep draw closer to them. They stopped right outside of an inn.

There they checked in. Goku was sent out to find a doctor, along with Sanzo. That way they wouldn't get sidetrack too much.

A half an hour later, they came back, but not just with a doctor. They had snacks, liquor, cigarettes, and various types of foods. The doctor went over to Cho and examined him.

He removed his shirt and saw multiple bruises, and bad ones to. "What happened to him?" asked the doctor. "You see, um, he can manipulate his chi and use it as a weapon. So he made a chi barrier around us when this flamethrower was shot as us. He saved us by holding back the flames which incinerated everything else that was around us. It was stronger than we imagined it to be." said Gojyo.

"How long ago was this?" asked the doctor. "About two and a half days now." Said Sanzo. "I'm afraid that there is nothing I can do to help him. Even if he was brought here sooner, I still doubt I would have been much help. You'll just have to hope that he has a strong will to keep on living. May the gods and goddesses be with you." said the doctor.

They waited for a week, and still there was no sign of him awakening. Sanzo had went around the town and purified the demons that were living there. Goku started to act more mature, just barely though.

Gojyo started to clean and cook somewhat. Everyone, except Sanzo, started to take on a bit more responsibility. Goku ran errands and only got what they needed, no side tracking to get food or anything. Sanzo started to smoke more and got restless.

It had been almost two weeks now, and Cho has yet to awaken. On Thursday, he started to move and groan a bit, but still didn't awaken. Friday, he was found in his room looking out of the window.

Gojyo entered and was surprised to see Cho sitting up. Cho turned to see Gojyo and smiled sweetly. Gojyo was relieved that Cho was finally awake.

"Sanzo! Goku! He's awake!" shouted Gojyo. Goku came running into the room with Sanzo not to far behind. Goku jumped up onto the bed and hugged Cho.

"Goku, could you kindly get off me?" asked Cho. Goku quickly let go and said, "sorry, I'm just glade that your finally awake." "Have I really been out for such a long time?" asked Cho.

"That depends, do you consider almost two weeks as long?" asked Gojyo. Cho didn't seem to shocked at the length of time. He wasn't really surprised by too much any more.

Cho tried to stand, but Gojyo pushed him back down. "You've just woken up. You don't need to try to get up yet." said Gojyo. "I'm fine. My chi has been healing me this whole time." said Cho.

"Were not going to let you get up just so we can drag you back here again. You know how much I hate to waist time." said Sanzo in a slightly agitated tone. Goku had ran off and got the doctor. They returned right after Sanzo had left the room.

The doctor examined him and said, "I don't know how, but he is completely recovered. Though he should still take it easy for the next few days." Goku, Gojyo, and the doctor was surprised by the sudden recovery. Cho stood up slowly.

He still hurt a bit where he hadn't moved in the past two weeks. He started to stretch, and then he took a little walk. Cho soon found himself outside of the village at an oasis.

He decided that he would stay here a little while, considering that they weren't leaving till tomorrow. He leaned up against a tree. It was really hot there, but a cool breeze made him fall asleep not to long after.

Gojyo found him sleeping under the tree and thought he looked like an angel. Gojyo thought that he looked so peaceful there. He couldn't help but to get so close to him that he could fell Cho's breath on his face.

Cho woke up when he felt Gojyo's breath on his face and his knees on both sides of his legs. He was surprised to see Gojyo so close to him. He smiled warmly and started to say something when Gojyo…

To Be Continued…

A.N.: Sorry for the dramatic pause, but I just had to do it. I hope you like the story so far, and hope that you will continue to enjoy it as well. Keep those reviews coming. Each one helps me write a bit more. I would like to say thank you to those who have already review, and hope you continue to like it as much.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What's The Matter Gojyo?

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki.

Cho woke up when he felt Gojyo's breath on his face. He was surprised to see Gojyo so close to him. He smiled warmly and started to say something when Gojyo suddenly kissed Cho passionately.

This was certainly a surprise to Cho. When Gojyo stopped kissing him, he moved back a little. Then he said, "I realized how close we were to never be able to see your smiling face again. Then I knew, if you **ever **woke up, that I had to show you how I truly felt about you. I couldn't really think of a way that I could tell you. Especially with Sanzo and Goku around. They would never let me live this down, but I knew I had to tell you some how."

Cho seem to be at a loss of words, so he just smiled and blushed slightly. Gojyo was happy when Cho started to kiss him back. Gojyo started to make a trail of kisses down to his neck.

Then he started to bite his neck slightly. Cho seemed to like it because he was leaning into it. Gojyo felt Cho's hands starting to pull off his shirt.

He allowed him to pull it completely off and continued to kiss him as he un-buttoned Cho's. Then he pulled off Cho's. Soon there hands started to wonder each other's body.

They were both fit and had tight abs. Cho's hands started to wonder a bit lower as he started to remove his belt. Then Cho stopped the kiss they were in and started to nibble on Gojyo's ear and then his nipples.

This made Gojyo arch his back and press his chest up against Cho's mouth. Cho had also started working on getting Gojyo's pants off at the time. Gojyo started to do the same thing to Cho's pants.

They stood up and let there pants fall to the ground, and then they stepped out of them. Gojyo went up behind Cho and started to bite his neck again while one of his hands started to slowly roam down Cho's Body. He slowly made his way into Cho's boxers and started to stoke his member.

This caused Cho to groaned a bit as he said, "you know I hate being teased, yet you do it so well." Gojyo seemed happy that Cho had said that and removed his hand.

Then he allowed Cho to turn back around. Gojyo removed Cho's Boxers while they were in another passionate kiss. Then Gojyo got onto his knees and Cho put his hands on Gojyo's shoulders.

At first Gojyo just teased him some more by toying with him. Then he started to lick off the pre-cum before he deep throated him. As he slowly picked up pace moving it in and out of his mouth, Cho started to groan louder.

When he was done, Gojyo licked off all of the cum and made his way back up to kiss Cho. They stayed kissing for a while, and then Gojyo laid face down. He spread his legs and allowed Cho to situate himself between Gojyo.

Then he slowly entered him. He didn't go to fast at first, nor did he fully go in all the way. He stopped and let Gojyo get use to him before he continued.

As time passed, He started to go faster and harder which caused himself to paint. Gojyo started to groan louder and louder with each thrust. They were not both sweating and both about to cum.

Then Cho released his seeds into Gojyo and collapsed on top of him for a little while. By the time they were done, the sun had started to set. There was a beautiful sun set on the horizon.

Before they put back on their cloths, they walked into the water and cleaned themselves off. Then they got dressed and headed back towards the inn. Sanzo was smoking cigarettes and reading the newspaper.

When he heard the door shut, he looked over his glasses to see Cho and Gojyo standing there. He raised a suspicious eyebrow and said, "where have you two been all of this time?" "Just around." Said Cho with a smile.

"Where's Goku?" asked Gojyo. "He's out looking for you two. Though I don't know why he'd even bother. Oh, and Hakuryu went with him." said Sanzo. Goku entered the room with Hakuryu right behind him.

He was painting where he had been running around everywhere looking for them. Hakuryu flew over to Cho who had his arms held out for him to land on. Hakuryu started to cheep haply.

That night everyone slept haply except for Goku. He was sitting on the roof listing to all of the animals that had just come out. He looked down on the street and saw some coyotes looking for some scraps to eat.

Sanzo had decided to leave his window open tonight, and they could smell the leftovers in his room. They started to go towards his window, but Goku jumped down in front of them. He fought the coyotes until they gave up.

He didn't seem to mind that he got bitten, or even the fact that he was scratch up. He was just glade that Sanzo was safe, then he climbed into his window and shut it. He looked over at Sanzo and walked over to his bedside.

The full moon shine through the window, and dance on his face as the trees swayed with the wind. Goku couldn't help but to think that this was the first time he had ever, truly seen Sanzo so peaceful. He decided that he would stay in his room tonight and watch him, for he may never see him that way again.

To Be Continued…

A.N.- Again, I am sorry for the dramatic pause in the last chapter. I just couldn't help myself. Hopefully this chapter will make it up to all of you. Please let me know what you thought, every review helps.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Into The Snowy Mountains

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki.

When Sanzo woke up and saw Goku sitting in the chair awkwardly. He got up and went over to him. He put his hand on Goku's shoulder.

Goku didn't seem to notice, but he started to fall forward. Sanzo caught him, and then he picked him up and laid him on the bed. Then he walked over to his table, grabbed a pack of cigarettes, and headed out to the lounge.

He lit his cigarettes and put on his reading glasses. A little girl had just given him the morning paper. Soon, Cho and Gojyo had joined Sanzo.

Cho had noticed that Goku wasn't present yet. "So where might Goku be?" asked Cho smiling. "How the hell should I know? I'm not his baby sitter." said Sanzo, even though he knew exactly where he was.

"Rally…you don't know?" said Gojyo teasingly. "That's what I just said!" yelled Sanzo. Cho laughed quietly to himself as he whispered, "here we go again."

Gojyo was now giving Sanzo a teasing look, and Sanzo was beginning to get pissed off. Gojyo teased and taunted him a bit more before he said anything else. Sanzo had gotten out his gun by this point.

Cho had already went to the inn's owner and told them to stay down behind the counter. Just as always, Sanzo had started to shoot at Gojyo. Finally, he ran out of bullets.

While he was reloading, Gojyo came up behind him and whispered in his ear, "so how was he last night?" Sanzo took out his fan and tried to hit him, but he barley missed. Cho decided to go and find out where Goku was while the gunshots had stopped.

He went into Goku's room first and saw that it was empty. Then he closed the door back and looked across the hall. This was Sanzo's room, and his door was left open.

There was Goku asleep in Sanzo's bed. Cho stood in the doorway a while and waited to see if he woke up. After a few minutes and a loud bang, he woke up to see Cho standing there with a smile on his face.

Goku threw back the cover and walked up to Cho. Cho then looked Goku over and saw cuts and bruises, not to mention that his cloths were torn as well. "Good morning Cho, where is Sanzo?" asked Goku while still yawning.

"He and Gojyo are out in the lounge fighting yet again. What happened to you last night?" asked Cho smiling. "Some coyotes tried to get into Sanzo's room last night. I fought them off, then came in here to shut the window. I guess I must have fallen asleep afterwards." said Goku. "Well, we better go to the lounge before Sanzo kills Gojyo." Said Cho still smiling.

Goku and Cho went into the lounge and found an unconscious Gojyo lying on the floor. Cho sighed and went over to him. Cho shook him a bit and he started to gain consciousness.

"You just had to go and annoy him, didn't you?" asked Cho smiling. "It was worth it." said Gojyo with a mischievous smile. As soon as they ate some breakfast, and got a few supplies.

They headed towards the town they were going to before. There was barely a trail for them to follow. At one point, about half way up the mountain, they had to get out of Jeep and walk.

After Hakuryu changed back into his dragon form, Cho held open his winter Cloak for him to fly under to keep him warm. Gojyo, Sanzo, and Cho were starting to get really cold as the wind started to blow. Goku, on the other hand, was jumping and running through the snow.

At one time, Goku had even thrown a snowball and hit Gojyo in the back of his head. Gojyo then chased Goku up the hill, and Sanzo and Cho followed close behind. This got them close to the village.

When they finally reached the village, Gojyo and Sanzo went to a pub. There, they bought many things of alcohol, not to mention tons of drinks. Cho took Goku over to a restaurant.

There they got some coffee and lots of food. After Sanzo and Gojyo bought all the drinks they wanted. They went over to the restaurant as well.

The food had already arrived by the time they had gotten there. They saw that Goku was already working on his portion, while Cho feed Hakuryu. About halfway through there meal, some men came over and stood around them.

They tried to ignore them, but they didn't go away. After a while, Cho asked kindly, "is there something I can help you with?" One of the men got closer and asked, "are you the Sanzo party?"

To Be Continued…

A.N.: So what did you think of this chapter? Hopefully you liked it and will keep reading. I will try to post up the next chapter soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What's Happens In The Cave, Stays In The Cave!

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki, but I wish I did.

They all glanced at one another before Sanzo said, "that depends on why you want to know." You could tell that some of them were drunk, but others hardy had any liquor to drink. Goku was still oblivious that there were even others around them; he was too busy eating everything that he could reach.

Gojyo had started to flirt with the waitress that had brought them some more sake and a pitcher of biru (beer). Cho thought that Sanzo was able to handle this and began to feed Hakuryu once again. "We've come from further up in the mountains and were sent here to seek out the aid of the Sanzo party." said a man.

When each of them realized where they were talking about, they stopped what ever they were doing immediately. As Sanzo looked at Goku, Cho and Gojyo exchanged looks. Then they looked at the person beside them.

After they had each was sure, they looked over at the man who had spoken. "We have business to attend to here first, but after we are done we can go there. Go on ahead and we will be there when we can." said Sanzo. They bowed to him and left to go back to there village on top of the mountain.

The rest of the day, everyone was really quite. They didn't speak much, and were so deep into thought. After Sanzo did the ritual on the demon's, the mayor paid them.

Then they went back to there rooms to gather there things. Once they got everything ready, and got a few supplies, they headed up the mountain and headed for the village. They weren't able to drive very far away from the village before they got stuck in the snow.

Then they had to get out of jeep and walk the rest of they way. Hakuryu transformed back into his dragon form and went into Cho's cloak to get warm. It slope was already steep and hard to climb, so when they were nearly there, they were so happy.

That was until the blizzard hit. They frantically looked around for shelter and found a cave near by. They went as far as they dared into the cave to get away from the cold air.

When they decided that they had went far enough, Cho brought out his lantern and got some matches out to light it. The others had already sat down and were trying to get warm. Cho lit the lantern and sat it between them.

When they decided to rest, they got closer to one another for additional heat. It was sometime later in the morning that they started to awaken. They hadn't really gone in as far as they had thought, and the morning sun was shining in on them.

There lantern had went out sometime in the night with the cool air blowing in on them, and they had all inched closer together for warmth. Sanzo was the second person to wake up. He found that Goku and Gojyo were extremely close.

So close in fact, that they could have been mistaken for one person if you weren't paying attention. He wasn't able to get up because Gojyo was pressed up against his back, and Goku was nearly kissing him. Cho was already up and made some coffee with a fire he had started.

Sanzo knew that it had to be Cho that was making it, but when he saw a flash he had a bad feeling. Not having to see what happened, he pushed his way out from between the two of them and was looking at Cho with furry in his eyes. "You best be giving that to me now." said Sanzo.

"Sorry, but the picture is far to cute to give it to you." said Cho smiling widely. "If you dare show or tell anyone of this, than you are a dead man!" said Sanzo in a dark tone of voice. "I thought you might see things my way." said Cho with a very wide grin on his face.

When Gojyo and Goku woke up, they ate a quick bite and continued on there way. Sanzo was in a bad mood the rest of the day. When they finally reached the village, they were greeted by the men they met at the bar.

Sanzo kept giving Cho a death glare every once in a while, but Cho didn't seem to notice. Goku and Gojyo was wondering what he had did to make Sanzo go off on him for once. "Did you travel through that blizzard?" asked a man.

"No, we just got here in record time." said Gojyo sarcastically. "You rest today and we will take you to the demon we found." said the man. They led them to the inn and they rested for most of that day.\

To Be Continue…

A.N.: I do hope that you have enjoyed the reading thus far. Sorry that it took me a while to post up this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Strange Flowers And The Red Moon

After they felt well rested, they walked around the village to look around. They found that man and went over to him. He turned around to see them standing behind him.

"Are you ready to purify the demon now?" asked the man. "I believe I can handle that now." said Sanzo. "Alright, but only Sanzo can go. The demon doesn't like many people around him. I won't even be going in with him." said the man.

Cho leaned towards Sanzo and whispered, "be careful, it may very well be a trap." "Naw, you think!" said Sanzo still irritated at Cho. Goku had pilled Gojyo away to a food stand.

The man led Sanzo away and took him to a shrine where the demon was staying. Hakuryu had gone with him when Cho asked him to. Though he stayed back where he wouldn't be seen.

After Sanzo was out of sight, Cho went over to where Goku and Gojyo were. It didn't take Gojyo long to notice that Sanzo was gone, but Goku was being obsessive with food again. They bought him some and then went to a bar.

"Do you think it was a trap?" asked Gojyo. "More than likely." said Cho. "Cho?" asked Goku.

"Yes." said Cho. "Why is it that Sanzo has been annoyed at you more than us today?" asked Goku. "It's because of a pitchure I took of the three of you." said Cho.

"Why would he be mad at that?" asked Gojyo. "You know how we were close together last night to keep warm." said Cho. "Yeah." said Goku and Gojyo.

"Well, when I woke you, you three were so close that Goku was nearly kissing him, and you Gojyo. You were hugged up on his back so close that it took me a while to figure it out." said Cho smiling. "You have **got** to be kidding!" said Gojyo. Cho took out the pitchure and showed it to them.

Goku started to blush as he saw how close he was to Sanzo's face and Gojyo could believe how the three of them looked. "So he didn't want people to see this huh." said Gojyo with a devilish smile. "Yes, I think he was actually a bit embarrassed about it." said Cho grinning wider.

"Mind if I borrow this?" asked Gojyo. "As long as you don't tell him I gave it to you." said Cho. Gojyo smile even more devilishly and he got up and left.

Cho was wondering what he was planning on doing with the pitchure. After Cho and Goku had eaten a bit more, they went back to the inn to see if they could find Gojyo. They heard him laughing and saw him come out of Sanzo's room (they had separate rooms).

When Gojyo saw them standing there looking at him, and motioned for them to come over to him. Then he opened the door to Sanzo's room. They all started to laugh hard as they looked into his room.

Hakuryu came flying towards then and Cho shut the door. He thought that Sanzo might have come back with him, but Hakuryu was alone. Hakuryu was flaying around madly and 'cheeping'.

Then Hakuryu flew out of the building with them following him. Hakuryu led them to the temple that Sanzo was at. The man was standing outside with a sinister grin.

They walked up to him and he seemed surprised to see them there. "W-what are you doing here?" asked the man. "Where is Sanzo at?" asked Goku. Before the man could answer them, they heard gun shots from inside.

They were ready to run in there and help him out, but the man stopped them. Then his body transformed into a hideous bat demon. His screeching made them fall to there knees as the sonic sound waves threaten to bust there ear drums.

Cho used his chi to create a sound barrier around them. Then Gojyo summoned his shakujou (a staff with a crescent-shaped blade connected by a chain) and sliced up the demon. He was a very low demon, so he wasn't that hard to defeat.

Then they ran into the building to find Sanzo. They could tell by the looks of things in here that Sanzo had used his Maten Sutra. Sanzo was standing in the middle of the building and looked over at them as they entered.

"What the hell took you so long?" asked Sanzo. Then he started to stagger before he fell to the ground. He was still conscious, just not able to stand that much.

Gojyo and Cho went over to him and lifted him. By the time they had gotten back to the inn, Sanzo had fallen asleep. They were a bit relived because they didn't want to be near him when he saw his surprise in his room.

Later on in the day, before night fall, a woman brought some red flowers. She gave one to each of the boys, and sat one if Sanzo's room by his bed.

They assumed that it was a thank you present from the village, so they didn't think much about it.

They put the flowers on the bed side table and went to sleep. That night was a most mysterious night indeed. For you see, to night was the night of the red moon.

A mysterious moon that comes along once every millennium. No one knows why the moon turns red on that night, nor has anyone figured out what the red moon meant, or at least not until tonight. While they slept, something strange was happening to them.

To Be Continued…

A.N.: I hope that you are enjoying reading my story. See what happens after the red moon and the flowers have an effect on Goku, Gojyo, Cho, and Sanzo.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Night of Passion

The red moon started to rise high in the sky as they all slept. As the moon rose, there was a red tint in there rooms. When the light shone on the flowers that were by there bed sides, a soothing aroma filled the air.

As each of them took deep breaths of this aroma, they had a desire that they could not accomplish alone. One by one they started to awaken not knowing what they wanted. Cho and Sanzo got up out of there beds first and went to the door beside them (Cho went to his right and Sanzo to his left).

Gojyo opened the door and saw Cho standing there. He looked at him for a second before he pulled him inside. Then he shut the door and threw him on the bed.

Goku's P.O.V.:

I woke up and heard some shuffling near my door. I got up lazily and went to see who was outside. When I saw that Sanzo was standing there, I couldn't help but to feel a burning passion start to grow.

I dragged Sanzo inside of his room and kissed him passionately as he closed the door. I wasn't even shocked when Sanzo started to kiss me back. I parted my lips so that he could explore my mouth with his tongue and I did thee same to his.

We had to stop so that we could breath. I started to kiss down to his neck. Then I started biting gently and could hear some moans of pleasure.

Each of us had started to venture under the other's shirt, and then we both removed them. We threw them on the floor and made our way to the bed. Sanzo got into bed first and I crawled on top of him.

I started kissing his chest as I made my way back up to his lips. When our lips met with each other, we went into a passionate kiss that was deeper than the last. Sanzo was the one to break the kiss this time as his hands explored my body.

He leaned up and started to nibble on my ear. I started to travel down Sanzo's body and down into his pants. As I started to rub his member gently, he moaned and arched his hips in my hand.

I started to undo his pants and slide them off. When I got them off, he grabbed my head and pulled me down for another passionate kiss. At the same time, he was slipping off his boxers as I removed both my pants and boxers as well.

I got away from Sanzo's kiss and made a trail of kisses down to Sanzo's member. Then I licked it teasingly as Sanzo groaned a bit. Then I deep throated him and heard gasps come from him.

His hips were arching and he spread his legs further. After I did this for a few moments, his cum exploded in my mouth. I swallowed most of what I could, but some of it went running down my face.

Licked the rest off of his member and went o kiss him again. After the kiss, he licked the cum off of my face and I laid down on the bed face first. He wanted to show how much that he wanted me.

I spread my legs and allowed him to enter. At first he teased my by going slowly, but then he went in further and faster in me. We were both painting by now and sweating a lot.

Then he collapsed and fell on top of me. The next morning was a bit of a surprise. I don't really remember what happened, but I felt someone beside me.

To Be Continued…

A.N.: So what did you think of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I also know that some people may not like it b/c I used Cho instead of Hakkai. But I thought it would make things easer by calling him Cho. Any way, hope you like my work so far, until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki

That morning, when everyone awoke, they were greatly surprised. When each of them awoke, they were quite shocked at what they woke up to. You could hear screams come from both Goku's and Gojyo's room.

Gojyo's P.O.V./room: I could feel a warm breath on my neck as I started to awaken. I put my arm around the source before I woke up. I pulled that person closer to me and could tell that they were stirring as well.

When I opened my eyes, there was a pair of deep green eyes looking right back at me. I was shocked to see that Cho was there beside me. We were so shocked to see each other, that we both screamed.

I really didn't mind that much that he was there, but what happened next made it worse. …

Goku's P.O.V./room: Last night was pretty much a blur to me, but I somehow knew our lives were about to change forever. I could feel a huge amount of heat coming from something on top of me. When I put my hands up to move it, I realized that it was a human.

At that time both of us woke up. We both screamed as we realized that we were nude. As we were screaming, we heard Cho and Gojyo scream as well. Before we thought about it, we both ran out. …

Regular P.O.V: Gojyo, Goku, Sanzo, and Cho were all out in the hall naked. We all stopped with stunned faces as we saw each other come out of some one else's room. Then each of us quickly went back into our rooms and got dressed.

Not too soon after, the inn owner came running to see what the matter was. Each of the men were out of there rooms and looking awkwardly at one another. "Is something the matter?" asked the inn keeper worried.

No one was willing to answer and the inn keeper could see that they were uneasy with something. Not wanting to pry into there business, the inn keeper went back to the front. After a few more moments have passed, Sanzo broke the silence.

"What the hell happened last night?" said Sanzo fully aggravated. No one seemed to have a response, but Gojyo and Sanzo could tell that Cho was thinking. Of course Goku didn't have a clue. Cho then looked up as he realized the source, "it was the flowers!"

"The flowers, how could they have made us do that?" asked Goku. Sanzo and Gojyo seemed to have got to where he was going with his theory. "Then, the flowers react with the moon which made anyone who smelled them acted out, is that where you were going with it Cho?" asked Gojyo.

"Kind of, you see, those flowers make you act out your deepest feelings. I thought something was strange about them. Those flowers only come around when the red moon rises, but they looked just like regular flowers." said Cho. "You don't think that these are the true form of the passion blossoms do you?" asked Sanzo. "I believe so, but I have no ideal it the effect is permanent or not. I believe that I had come across a book in my past that spoke of them. If I remember correctly, then all we have to do to get rid of the spell, assuming we want to. (He looked over at Gojyo who then gave him a dirty look.) all we have to do is climb to the top of this mountain and yell out the name of the person you love." said Cho.

"What happens after that?" asked Gojyo. "I don't remember." said Cho. Sanzo was starting to get the feeling that this didn't matter to much for Gojyo and Cho, but Sanzo was still not sure.

He walked away while the others were busy talking. It wasn't until much later that they realized that he was gone. They knew not to worry about him, and was sure that they would hear from him before the day was over with.

Sanzo's P.O.V.: I started walking not knowing what I was going to do. I just wanted to be alone for a while, but I had no ideal where I was going. I started to light a cigarette, but when I looked up, and I could see the village down below me.

Remembering what Cho said, I started to think back. Before I knew what I was doing, I took in a deep breath. Then I yelled with out thought or hesitation, "**Goku!**"

I'm sure the others heard it, but finally. I knew how I truly felt and was able to live my life normally. Or at least as normal as it gets for us anyway.

The End

A.N.: I know that this is a really crappy ending, but I think it gets the point out. So I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
